


When Lonely Calls

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: "I come here, to you tonight, because I know who I can truly count on."





	When Lonely Calls

Roxanna Macmillan stood on the doorstep in the pouring rain, debating whether or not to ring the doorbell, would he invite her in or turn her away, if it turned out to be the latter, she couldn’t really blame him, running off like she had, not giving him a reason behind it. She could hear the soft music playing on the other side of the door, turning on her heels and walking back down the pathway, stopping a few meters from the road. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to protect herself from the cold night air as she closed her eyes tightly.  
…  
Henrik Hanssen added another log to the fire before he turned up the volume a little on his record player, Vivaldi’s Four Seasons echoing through the house. He walked over to his drinks cupboard and poured a large scotch before making his way over to the window to look out at the falling rain. He was about to turn back when he spotted the familiar figure at the end of his pathway, putting down his glass on the table, he made his way to the front door, opening it slowly to see his friend.  
“Roxanna.” He called out.  
Roxanna froze when she heard the familiar voice calling her name, she let out a shaky breath before she found the courage to turn around to see Henrik watching her with nothing but concern on his face. She stood frozen for a few moments, almost afraid to move.  
“Come inside Roxanna, it’s freezing out here?”  
Roxanna forced her feet to move as she began to make her way back up the pathway, taking the two steps that would take her back to Henrik.  
“I didn’t know whether you’d want me here?” She said, almost a whisper.  
Henrik moved out of the doorway and in to the rain before Roxanna felt his arm going around her waist as he guided her in to the house, closing the door behind them.  
…  
Roxanna stood in the hallway, the rain water dripping from her long blue coat and on to Henrik’s wooden floor.  
“Come on, you should get out of these wet things.”  
He helped her remove her jacket, watching as she shivered slightly as the cool air hit her. Henrik guided her though to the front room, ushering her towards the couch, watching her closely as she took a seat.  
“I’ll be back in a moment.” He smiled.  
Roxanna stared in to the fire as she waited for Henrik to return, she ran a hand through her wet hair, looking up when Henrik came back in to the room and passed her a towel.  
“For your hair, but of course you’re free to have a shower if you wish. There’s a spare robe in the guest bathroom you can borrow and I can put your clothes in the dryer?”  
“That’s not necessary but thank you Henrik.” a warm smile appearing on her lips.  
“Well the offer is there if you change your mind.”  
He watched when she shivered again, releasing a sigh he’d been holding.  
“Roxanna, go and have a warm shower, please…for me. I wouldn’t forgive myself if you caught a cold or worse.”  
Roxanna looked up at him, nodding her head as she finally gave in to his plight.  
“Very well, as long as you’re sure it’s okay?”  
“Leave you clothes outside the door and I’ll put them in the dryer for you, there’s fresh towels in the bathroom.”  
Roxanna got to her feet, leaning in to place a kiss to Henrik’s cheek.  
“Thank you, for being such a good friend.”  
“You’re very welcome.”  
Henrik watched her walk away and up the stairs, taking a few moments to himself before getting up and adding some more wood to the fire.  
…  
A little while later, Henrik made his way up the stairs, coming to a stand still outside the bathroom door, bending down to pick up Roxanna’s navy trousers and light blue blouse, he was about to make his way down the stairs when he heard the muffled cries coming from the other side of the door. He felt himself lean in to the door, listening to his best friend crying. He wanted so much to say something to her but decided against it for now, making his way down stairs and putting Roxanna’s wet clothing in to the dryer. A little while later, Roxanna was making her way down the stairs, the smell chocolate invading her senses. She walked in to the kitchen to see Henrik wit his back to her, occupied with his task.  
“Henrik?”  
“Ah, just in time. Do you feel a little better now?”  
“Much, thank you.” She smiled.  
Henrik came over to her, handing her the warm mug.  
“I remember how much you used too love cocoa, I trust that’s still the case?”  
“Some things never change.”  
He guided her back through to the front room, taking a seat beside her as she took a long sip of her cocoa, Henrik smiled when he heard the small pleasure from her lips as she drank from her cup.  
“Just what the doctor ordered?” He smiled.  
“Definitely.”  
They lapsed in to silence for a short time before Henrik decided it was safe enough to finally ask the question that had been bothering him.  
“I hope you don’t mind my asking Roxanna but what actually brought you by here at such a late hour, not that I’m not glad you did, after what happened earlier I admit I was a little concerned about you and I…”  
“That’s actually why I came by tonight?”  
“Oh?”  
“What you did this afternoon was a very sweet gesture but it took me by surprise and I truly didn’t mean to react the way I did, and I’m sorry I didn’t try to explain then.”  
“You don’t have to if you feel you…”  
“The pin, it just reminded me so much of my mother. I always find birthdays especially hard without her here with me. She always made such a fuss on this day, every year she’d have a little party with family and some of my friends, she’s always treat me to a new dress and then at night we’d have a lovely family meal and open presents.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Since she died I…I’ve never really celebrated. Normally I tend to just let my birthday pass me by, it’s always easier than trying to deal with the grief I still have.”  
“I didn’t realise you still felt that way?”  
“You know me, I don’t always like talking about my problems.”  
“I suppose you could say we’re two of a kind, perhaps we both need to try a little harder at opening up.”  
“I think we do, that’s another reason I came here. I’m not blind Henrik, I know the pin was supposed to mean a lot more than just a simple birthday gift from you. I wasn’t really sure how to handle this at first but now I do.”  
“What are you saying to me Roxanna?”  
Roxanna leaned in and kissed Henrik, feeling her hand going around his neck, pulling back but pressing her forehead to his.  
“I come here, to you tonight, because I know who I can truly count on.” She whispered.  
“Time to be brave.” He replied.  
“Henrik?”  
“You are my best friend Roxanna but I’m afraid it’s gone beyond that now because over this past year, I’ve fallen in love with you, in truth…all these years, it’s always been you, I just didn’t have the courage to ever tell you and I’m afraid we’ve wasted so much time.”  
“Oh Henrik, time spend with you, is time never wasted.”  
“I love you Roxanna.”  
“I love you too.”  
Roxanna smiled when she felt Henrik leaning in, covering his lips with her own, opening his eyes when he felt her standing up. He looked up, seeing the way she extended her hand to him, which he took willingly.  
“I don’t think I’ll be needing my clothes tonight, do you?”  
He saw the glint in her eyes and he stood up to meet her, kissing her for a third time.  
“No, no I don’t think we will.” He smiled.  
He took tight hold of her hand before leading her up the stairs to his bedroom, the door closing behind them.  
…  
-Fin


End file.
